Boondocks wi
by joe510
Summary: sorry, i kinda suck at this knida thing you i'll leave you a bit of warning instead. yoai. gore. BDSM... you've been warned
1. Chapter 1

_xXxDeath-by-ticklexXx_

_The Boondocks W.I. part one_

_The always cool and collected Heuy was just trying a plan to liberate the more appealing criminal extremists while the more rowdy and feisty Riley played video games, the door sounded with three knocks and a very familiar "Riley! Open up the doo nigga!" from Ed Wuncler III Riley's close friend in causing chaos and mayhem, Riley winced at the idiotic behavior of his friend knowing full and well that it way 2 in the morning and he as trying to get out. Riley rushed to the door punched Ed in the gut knocking the large caucusing to one knee, Ed showed a silly sign of remorse making Riley smile in disbelief-_

that's when Riley heard the derogatory and equally rowdy Uncle Ruckus ranting away at the sight of Riley and Ed being friends and acting the way they do.

"_Oaw naw! You two traitorous light skinned niggas is always fuckin up this nay-boi-hood wit all ya saggin pants and loud gorilla booty shaking noise ya call rap and hip hop! Get ya liein black asses outta here!"_

_Riley hated Uncle ruckus more than his grand dad did and don't get me wrong, Granddad __**really**__ hated that guy-not only that but he was going to wake up the neighborhood with that loud fucking mouth of his! Riley slapped a hand over Eds mouth as it began to open up probably to tell Ruckus to eat a dick, but Riley stopped him and pulled out a high powered rubber bullet gun he bought with a red eye laser which he proceeded to fire at Ruckus who was quickly silenced after three silent but painful head shots. Riley didn't understand why all this was necessary-he was 14 damnit! He should be learning to drive-not sneaking out of the house. Huey's attention was brought to the slight sound of shifting springs emanating from up stairs, the 16 year old Huey narrowed his eyes as he closes his laptop looked at his watch. He sighs and picks up a back pack before he walked for the door, Riley grabs his brother by the arm rather roughly._

"_aye man, let me and Ed have the room tonight?" Riley asked quietly but submissively._

_Huey didn't answer right away but he nodded and disappears into the darkness of the still very late night (or early morning if you wanna be a jackass about it)._

_Ed finally wrestling Riley's hand away from his mouth and once again displayed his air headedness by once again raising his voice to speak, "what he say?" Riley smacked Ed upside his head and yanked Ed into a head lock covering his mouth once more as he dragged Ed into the kitchen to stuff him into the broom closet…_

_Meanwhile some where in the central part of the city Huey stood atop a two story building allowing the knight wind to flow unhindered through his long afro that took the fore of brown fire when ever strong wind was sent its way. He'd heard a roamer that his old friend Michael Caesar was being held against his will by random kidnappers-Huey reached into his jacket and pulled out a katana, Huey took a deep breath and jumped off the edge of the roof. Using his finally trained and tuned reflexes, Huey caught the railing of the second story and yanked himself up with such velocity it sent him (planned) through the window of a room, all with one hand! Huey drew his blade on three muscular Columbians with pistols, scanning the room Huey noticed a familiar face-an old partner he double crossed for the sake of his plan to break into a government facility. The man had a smug smirk on his face as if he'd won already, but Huey's face didn't falter. He still retained a calm demeanor and had already predicted the way he would attack-NOW! Huey sprinted at the random assailant to the left and cut through bombardment of gunfire from all sides just quick enough to ricochet several bullets off the sword and deflected several other bullets coming at him from the side which gave Huey a chance for one clean slice! The man screamed louder than Huey thought he would, Huey stopped his blade half way through the man twisted the blade and yanked through in another direction-Huey was far to cold to stop now. He had to leave no survivors. With that thought in his head Huey spun around and in a blur of movement random assailant two split down the middle spraying blood every where raining down from the ceiling which was now covered in the crimson liquid, now only one remained._

"_I thought I told you last time, if I see you again I'll kill you" Huey stated in a chastising manner._

"_shut up you little rat!"_

"_sad thing is your dead right now and don't know it"_

_Before the man could say another word he fell apart in a blood juicy meat chunky puddle of humanity, Huey spun the blood from his sword and sheathed it as he scanned the room for clues of his missing friend. Then he heard a thump, Huey walked over to the bathroom and opened the door to find his best friend blindfolded, naked, and tied to the ceiling hanging by his wrist with his legs spread and chained to the floor. Huey could see that his friend was very vulnerable and was crying inside (as well as a little outside) for the loss of his pride, he's never been humiliated like this before. Huey walked over to his friend and whipped the tears from his face, Caesar instantly recognized that hand and pressed his face into Huey's hand. Huey couldn't help but like being able to change his friends mood so easily, and it was only he who could that._

"_hang on, I'll cut you down"_

"_N-no!"_

"_what?"_


	2. Chapter 2

xXxDeath-By-TicklexXx

Boondocks W.I. part two

Back at home with Huey and Ed, Ed was sorely pissed. His nose was bleeding and he stormed away from the car heading toward his house. Riley was trying to catch up to Ed in order to explain why he broke his nose, "come'on Ed I said I was sorry-granddad was coming and-*SLAM!* muthafuck…" Riley said as he began to get depressed, he opened the door and walked in locking the door behind him.

"Ed!…Ed come'on nigga, you know I didn't mean to hurt cho man"

"I know nigga shut up!…I'm just tired of hiding"

"well…what do you want me at do man? I can't tell granddad about this kinda thing-he wouldn't understand"

"so the fuck what? I thought you didn't even like that nigga? Just come live with me-Huey can come to"

"there you go again" Riley chuckled.

"what?"

"hump hmhmhm"

"what the fuck you laughing at?"

"nothing, nothing-lets go smoke in your room"

"coo, coo"

One smoke session later

Riley was peacefully sleeping in Ed's arms, mean while Ed was just enjoying the time he was spending with Riley-its rare that they just get to cuddle like this. That's when Ed noticed Riley pull his feet up onto Ed's lap, Riley didn't like it when people said so but he had really well kept feet-and Ed was aiming to take advantage this rare opportunity. Ed carefully maneuvered himself so that he could reach Riley's feet and cuddle his smooth face at the same time-once this was finished Ed got a silly smile on his face that Riley could feel curling right up against his cheek, he began to stir-but that didn't stop Ed. He began light as he slowly and almost ghost like traced his index fingers across the small surprisingly light skinned feet, this earned him a rather rewarding giggle from his younger lover. Riley was in moments squirming gently in Ed's lap giggling and squealing when ever Ed's hand would slide into his toes, he would subconsciously tried to clime up Ed to avoid his tickling fingers-but Ed was absolutely loving seeing Riley sport his bright smile and treat him to a great laugh, Riley always has his "Doagh boi" mentality and it kinda makes it hard to be around him-Riley could be a power hungry asshole at times. But this side of him, the cuter more natural behaving Riley was much more appealing-in fact its what he fell in love with in the first place. He could continue to hide for this, he could do anything for this.

"heheheh Hahira h-E-Ed! Hahahah~ s-stohahahahap! Heheh" Riley pleaded a missed his nearly uncontrollable giggles.

"na, na, na, lil cuz-you owe me for the bloody nose"

"Nohohohoh! No don't-heheehehe! don't do it man! Hahahah!"

Ed chuckled again and planted Riley a firm but gentle kiss on the lips for which he had stopped tickling…

Sorry to keep going back and forth but you see I'll get this together.

Back with a confused Huey and a very humbled Caesar, Huey was trying to figure out what the hell his friend didn't want to be cut down from this humiliating mid air crucifix pose. He looked liked he'd been teased a bit, no damage-he must have been quiet like Huey told him. that's when it suddenly hit him…that could be why Caesar didn't want to be cut down! Huey didn't particularly like this kind of thing but hell, what ever it takes these days. Huey sheathed his sword and tossed it in a pile of Caesars cloths-he then walked up his captured secret, Huey's one and only true weakness…Michael Caesar. He cupped Caesars chin in his hand and roughly kissed the boy on the lips and forcing his tongue past the quivering lips of Caesar and stealing a cold lustful kiss that absolutely melted all of the tenseness Caesar was experiencing with being naked and tied up, all while still perversely but carefully tweaking the boys nipple making him gasp out in a spike of physical pleasure. Huey rested his other free hand on Caesars bare and oily ass, why was he oily?

"Caesar-um-" Huey began.

"they did it, but you came before they could…" Caesar trailed off.

Eager to keep the mood of his friend in the green, Huey once again launched him self at Caesar only this time catching the tender neck of the captive-and the tweaks became playful pulling and tickling. Caesar was enjoying that combination, he made that much well known as he called out Huey's name. Huey couldn't risk letting someone here them but he didn't want to stifle Caesars release by taking this else where, Huey looked at the counter and was appalled to see a chocolate flavored ball gag! Huey could let him self get angry, he killed them already-no need to frighten Caesar.

"be a good boy and open you mouth, I need to keep you quiet-I'm wanted remember?" Huey reminded his blushed and sweating captive.

"*pant, pant, pant*" was Caesars only reply, before he opened his mouth wide.

Huey carefully fastened the gag to Caesar's mouth and decided it was time for some real play, now that Caesar's screams would be silenced. Huey quickly took off his shirt and jacket and stood bare-chested before a blindfolded, and apparently very horny Caesar Huey could see from Caesars door knob. Huey had the advantage of surprise, he could do anything from any where-this was like a game for the two of them; call it-guess where! Or something. Lame…

Anyway, Huey began to circle Caesar like lion-waiting, watching, planning…now! Huey used his incredible speed to swoop in, lift up Caesars penis and take a good long like lick up the center of his balls from the tip of his now quivering asshole thanking him self for shaving Caesar a few days ago-Caesar released a rather vocal moan of pleasure that was followed swiftly by the growth of his dick by five inches, and he was about three during his rough kiss. Huey being the predator he was pumped the throbbing organ and tickled the back of his balls with his free hand all while purposely breathing hard on his shaft, all the while Caesar was groaning needingly. It was just what Huey wanted to hear, it meant that Caesar was ready for the end of this foreplay-Huey when for the finishing move that Caesar could never hold out from. Huey slip his hand from around balls sack to the center of Caesars asshole where he rough plunged his index and middle finger deep within Caesars un-expecting cavity, this earned Huey his favorite sound in the world as Caesar cried out in a muffled scream of satisfaction followed swiftly sound of raining liquid on the tile floor! Caesar's breathing was just under that of a laboring women for a short time before he finally calmed down and lost consciousness bathing in the warm and tingly aftermath of his ground breaking first orgasm of the night…

Back at Ed's house Riley was all sweaty and out of breath from laughing all night, Ed had really enjoyed tickling Riley until he no longer resisted-and then continue to tickle him. Ed just watched as Riley lay on his back soaking the covers of Ed's bed with his sweat and watching his small rib cage rise and fall as he gasped for much needed air, Ed wasn't finished though-the two of them both knew it. It was only a break.


End file.
